the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha
Agatha is one of the protagoinsts of The School For Good and Evil Trilogy. She is a former student of The School for Good and The School for Girls. She is also one of the protagonists of "The Tale of Sophie and Agatha". Background Agatha lives in a small house near Gavaldon's cemetery with her mother, Callis, the town healer, and her cat, Reaper. With what little money her mother makes -most of which is used to buy ingredients for healing potions- Agatha's lifestyle is modest at best. Callis says Agatha's father died in a mill accident, but it is later revealed that he took her mother's execution for not being legally married. . Agatha's only regular company are herself, her cat, Reaper, her mother, and recently, Sophie. Appearance Agatha is shown to have greasy, oily black hair that is a bit shorter than shoulder length. She is very pale and sometimes called "ghostly." She always wears black and black clumps (although there were a few exceptions.) For a good portion of the first book, Agatha was considered (and considered herself) ugly. Her fairy godmother (Professor Dovey) asked what it would take for Agatha to be happy, and Agatha replied "if she was beautiful." Professor Dovey changed Agatha and Agatha originally assumed she was changed completely. However the only thing that was change that she was beautiful all the time, just a simple smile. After Professor Dovey 'granted' her wish, Agatha started to care for herself, leading to be the most beautiful girl in The School for Good and, as mentioned, in the Circus of Talents. Friendship with Sophie Before the beginning of the story, Sophie was the first to extend the hand of friendship, and Agatha was still reluctant to grasp it later on. The morbid girl enjoyed the company, but sometimes thought Sophie superficial and foolish for her wholehearted belief in fairy tales. Sophie would even use Agatha as a guinea pig to test homemade beauty aids, and foul-tasting health food. Agatha tries to protect her when the School Master comes, but fails and is carried off because she stays gripping to Sophie. At the School, Sophie and Agatha are thrown into the "wrong" schools, while they both plot on how to get out. The School Master gives the girls a riddle, promising that upon solving it, they coud return home safely. When they solve the riddle they realize that they must get Tedros to kiss Sophie, so Sophie can get the kiss of true love. When this fails and Tedros and Sophie's relationship turns dark, Sophie and Agatha begin to start disliking each other. Agatha tries to stop Sophie from her evil doing, but nothing Agatha says helps. Sophie begins realizing that Agatha is her Nemesis. Their friendship begins to go downhill even as Sophie begins showing symptoms of becoming a witch. Soon, Sophie climbs the School Master's tower, telling him she solved the riddle. After Sophie realizes the truth, Sophie climbs back down with Agatha, and they jump into a lake with the School Master chasing them. He tells Agatha that she ruined his fairytale and throws the Storian, the pen that writes fairytales, at her. She is saved by Sophie, who is stabbed in the heart, and has her evil drained even as she falls, dying. After the School Master is killed, Sophie stops breathing. She awakes again after Agatha gently kisses her best friend goodbye, instead delivering her true love's kiss and saving Sophie's life, and they stand together. They grab hands, friends again, and say one thing before they disappear. "A witch...and a princess....Friends." Agatha must say goodbye to her beloved prince forever... Or so she thinks. The girls are now divided when they return to the Schools, now the School for Girls and the School for Boys. Professor Dovey and Lady Lesso tell them that after they both left, Tedros searched for Agatha everywhere. And he stole the Storian without them knowing until now. Go read A World without Princes to find out what happened. The School for Good Due to her dark dresses and constant frowning, Agatha became an instant outcast upon her enrollment in The School of Good. When she first gets to the school, the girls tell the fairies that there had to have been a mistake and that Agatha doesn't belong there. When Beatrix asks Agatha where her golden ticket is Agatha answers her with an obnoxious fart. When she is assigned a room, the two girls she is supposed to bunk with leave to stay with other girls, with one complaining that she is afraid of heights and the other saying she thinks Agatha might kill her. Later in the book, Agatha begins to realize that she truly is Good and that if she was happier and took care of herself, she would be beautiful. Soon, she dresses in princess-like clothing without reluctance, pays attention in class, and becomes the Second Ranked Ever (after Tedros). The Wish Fish During Animal Communications with Princess Uma, the girls are told to put their hand in the lake so the Wish Fish can read and show the girl's biggest wish. Most girl's wishes were boys or beauty. Relieved that everyone had gone and that there weren't any more fish, Agatha knew she wouldn't have to go, but to her dismay, Beatrix pointed out that Agatha hadn't gone. Princess Uma sighed, saying that there is always one more left, and tells Agatha to put her hand in. Agatha answers with a roll of her eyes and reluctantly puts her hand in. The fish began to get confused as Agatha thought of different things. She tried to pull her hand out but it was stuck. Agatha began to panic, the girls hid, and Princess Uma fainted, leaving Agatha with no help and no knowledge of what to do. Then there was a bright light and when Agatha opened her eyes there was a girl in her arms. She thanked Agatha for setting her free, saying that Agatha was the first person to wish to free her. Then the girl disappeared. After this, the animals from the Blue Forest stampeded after Agatha, pleading for her to save them and turn them human too. This caused a huge parade of animals running through the School for Good, chasing Agatha up to the roof where she met a gargoyle, who she thinks tries to attack her. Agatha hides in a bush while the gargoyle destroys the others, protecting her. Then he kneels and she can tell that he wants to be saved. Both of them start crying and Agatha tells him that she can't save him, but she really wants to. She sees a hint of a boy in his eyes, the boy he used to be. Just as the gargoyle starts to become human again, Tedros marches up to where Agatha and the gargoyle stand and slices off the gargoyle's head. He says that he saved a witch and that she should thank him. Agatha tells him that the gargoyle was helping her and wouldn't hurt her, but Tedros doesn't believe her. These events show that Agatha is a very powerful force for Good, because only pure Good can grant wishes, and Agatha was granting the wishes of the gargoyle and the wish fish girl to become human again. Trial by Tale Agatha was glad that she wouldn't be in the Trial by Tale, but she was worried about Sophie, whose grades were failing. She taught her everything she needed to know in Roach School. Because of this, Sophie became entered in the trial by tale. But without Agatha, Sophie's grades failed again. And so when the Trial by Tale started, Sophie was the first in. Agatha had a plan to help Sophie, though, even if it meant risking her life. She turned herself into a dove and flew into the forest. She finds Sophie in front of a monster who threatens to kill her. Agatha dives down and saves her. She does this multiple times until Sophie and her hid, turning into bushes. They wait for Tedros to come. Hester waited for him too, so she could get him out of the competition. When Tedros comes, he's beat up and Hester attacks using her tattoo demon. Agatha tells Sophie to save him but she tells her that she is naked and it would be improper for Tedros to see her like that. Agatha turns both of them back into humans while Sophie cowers behind a tree. Agatha reaches for Tedros's dented shield and saves him from Hester. This causes Tedros to break up with Sophie, realizing she is Evil, and to start to realize that Agatha is Good. Age Agatha could be any age between 12 and 15. The book states that the School Master only takes children who are the age of 12 or above. If Agatha had been 8 four years prior to the start of the book she would be 12 when kidnapped. If she had been 11 four years prior, she would be 15 at the start of the book. Relationships Sophie: Since Sophie became Agatha friend as a good deed there relationship is somewhat shaky but grows at the end of book 1 but is ruined in book 2. They are somewhat frenimies. Tedros:At first Agatha hates him with an unhidden dislike but when she becomes beautiful she find herself falling for him and he feels the same way.He admitted he loved her at the near end of book 1 and asked her to be his princess for the ball much to Beatrixs dismay. Kiko:At first kiko was not to fond of Agatha but they soon became friends. Kiko would usually talk about Tristian to Agatha and sometimes do homework with her. Hester and Anadil and Dot: They all in book 1 claim to be her friends but when Sophie starts he beauty club they get mad at Agatha and say they are not her friends anymore.But at the end of the book they help Agatha showing that she has been forgiven. Reaper: Her pet cat who she misses in book 1 Mother: Her mum who hardly has time for her Magic Agathas magic is orange, but after her wish for Tedros in book 2, it turns gold, the same colour as Tedros'. Category:Characters